In My Memory
by Sends
Summary: Masa lalu mengikat pemikiran dan perasaannya. Tanpa melepaskan masa lalu itu, Killua bertemu dengan gadis yang mirip dengan seseorang di masa lalunya. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: In my Memory

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOC

Pemuda berambut silver itu menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya lekat-lekat. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan. Berada di sisi orang yang paling kau cintai memang selalu menjadi saat yang paling menenangkan. Saat ini, gadis yang adalah kekasihnya itu sedang duduk manis sambil memainkan ponsel milik si pemuda. Killua-nama pemuda itu, memandang wajah cemberut kekasihnya.

"Kau kalah lagi?" Tanya Killua pada kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku kalah lagi. Menyebalkan sekali," Jawab gadis itu sambil mengembalikan ponsel Killua, "Apa kita sudah sampai? Apa kita sudah melewati stasiun tiga?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, "Belum, kita sama sekali belum melewatinya."

Ketika pemuda itu selesai menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis, Killua mendengar suara pengumuman bahwa sebentar lagi kereta akan berhenti di stasiun tiga. Dengan segera, Killua mengambil barang-barang bawaan mereka dan memeriksa semua barang yang ia pegang. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun barang yang tertinggal di kereta.

"Ayo turun," Kata Killua sambil tersenyum lembut. Pemuda itu memegang belanjaan yang cukup banyak di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggangeng tangan kekasihnya. Tidak jarang mereka terpisah di kereta karena harus berdesakan untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Namun, kali ini Killua tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Setelah berhasil keluar dari kereta, sepasang kekasih itu berjalan menuju bangku-bangku yang telah di sediakan bagi para penumpang yang sedang menunggu jadwal keberangkatan kereta.

"Keretanya akan datang sekitar lima menit lagi. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli minuman, tunggulah di sini sebentar," Kata Killua sambil meletakkan barang-barangnya di samping sang gadis. Kekasihnya mengangguk setuju. Setelah melihat anggukan itu, Killua segera berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Killua kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil tempat di sisi kekasihnya kemudian menyodorkan minuman itu, "Minumlah. Kau suka jus apel bukan?"

"Terima kasih Killua," Balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Baru saja ia meneguk jus apelnya, ia mendengar suara kereta yang datang dari kejauhan. Tanda bahwa kereta jalur lima yang mereka nantikan sedari tadi telah tiba. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan mengambil barang-barang yang ada di sampingnya kemudian segera mengambil tempat agar bisa segera masuk ke dalam kereta, "Killua, ayo cepat! Kau tidak ingin tertinggal lagi bukan?"

Killua tersenyum, "Ya, aku tidak ingin tertinggal lagi," Pemuda berambut silver itu memindahkan barang-barang yang di pegang oleh sang gadis ke tangannya, "Aku yang akan mengangkat barang-barang ini untukmu."

-OoO-

"Selamat pagi Kurapika," Sapa seorang dokter bertubuh jangkung kepada Kurapika.

"Selamat pagi, dokter Leorio. Apa ada yang membuatmu merasa terganggu sehingga kau mau menyapaku pagi ini? Atau, kau ingin aku membantu praktek anehmu lagi di laboratorium?" Balas Kurapika. Gadis itu tertawa mengejek setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seisi rumah sakit sudah tahu kalau mereka berteman sejak lama dan mereka selalu bercanda di setiap kesempatan yang mereka miliki. Sungguh persahabatan yang aneh, bukan? Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau pria dan wanita tidak bisa bersahabat? Mungkin kasus Kurapika dan Leorio menjadi kasus unik yang hanya terjadi di antara mereka.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Leorio. Pemuda itu menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Tentu saja kau harus membawa laporan harian pasien khusus kita siang nanti. Kalau kau tidak membawanya, jangan harap aku akan mentraktirmu nanti."

Kurapika tertawa, "Kau tidak pernah membayar makananku. Aku selalu membayarnya sendiri. Dengan ataupun tanpa laporan itu."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku masih punya pekerjaan. Jangan lupa nanti siang. Sampai jumpa Kurapika," Kata Leorio sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya singkat.

Kurapika berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja merupakan rumah sakit paling ternama di kota York Shin. Sayang sekali pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan sedikit berbeda dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan perawat lainnya. Kurapika harus mencatat perkembangan seorang pasien istimewa setiap harinya. Bukan hanya itu, Kurapika harus bekerja di luar rumah sakit karena harus memantau seorang pasien istimewa. Berat rasanya harus kembali ke rumah sakit pada malam hari hanya untuk mengantarkan laporan harian yang harus ia kumpulkan pada Leorio sahabatnya. Untung saja sahabatnya itu memberikan sedikit kelonggaran bagi Kurapika. Dengan begitu, Kurapika bisa mengantarkan laporan hariannya pada siang hari atau sore hari.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk, Kurapika?" Tanya seorang gadis pada Kurapika. Gadis itu membawa beberapa bungkus obat di tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang sibuk. Masuklah, Ponzu."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurapika? Kau tampak lelah sekali," Kata Ponzu sambil menutup pintu ruangan Kurapika. Gadis itu berjalan pelan kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Kurapika, "Aku membawa obat untuk pasien kita itu. Aku juga membawa vitamin untukmu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa harus membawa vitamin ini untukmu, dan ternyata benar kau membutuhkannya."

Kurapika memutar bola matanya bosan, "Terima kasih banyak Ponzu. Kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku sebenarnya baik-baik saja."

Gadis bernama Ponzu itu tertawa renyah, "Baik, aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong darimu. Sebenarnya aku hanya datang untuk bercakap-cakap denganmu. Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Killua? Sudah ada kemajuan?" Tanya Ponzu pada Kurapika. Gadis itu memandang mata biru sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

"Kurasa sudah lebih baik. Kemarin dia benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan lembut di kereta. Sejujurnya, dia itu pria yang sangat baik, dan juga tampan. Tidak dapat aku pungkiri, dia juga seorang yang sangat menarik."

"Kau melakukan peranmu sebagai seorang kekasih dengan sangat baik. Membawa bekal untuknya, merawatnya ketika sakit, menemaninya berbelanja, itu semua luar biasa! Pantas saja pimpinan rumah sakit sangat menyayangimu."

Kurapika menatap Ponzu untuk beberapa saat kemudian mulai angkat bicara, "Aku senang menjadi perawat terbaik di sini. Tapi aku kurang menyukai pekerjaanku sekarang. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Tapi, berkat pekerjaanmu yang menyebalkan ini kau bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih tampan," Balas Ponzu sambil tertawa.

-OoO-

"Apa ini semua hasil laporanmu kemarin?" Tanya Leorio sambil membaca dokumen-dokumen yang ada di genggamannya, "Sepertinya ini membawa titik terang bagiku. Teruslah bekerja dengan baik dan aku akan semain di untungkan."

"Aku lelah mengerjakan semua ini. Apa laporan hari ini harus di antar malam ini? Bisakah kau memberikan kelonggaran sekali lagi? Leorio, kau harus menolongku. Aku punya janji penting malam ini, dan hal itu tidak bisa aku undur lagi seperti hari-hari biasanya," Pinta Kurapika. Gadis itu menatap Leorio dengan tatapan penuh harap. Alhasil, pemuda jangkung itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui.

Kurapika memasukkan wafel ke dalam mulutnya. Entah mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba ingin makan wafel di siang hari. Setelah menelan wafelnya, Kurapika meneguk jus jeruk yang ia pesan. Tatapan gadis itu berpindah pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Leorio?" Tanya Kurapika sinis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nafsu makanmu selalu besar dari dulu," Jawab Leorio sambil tertawa, "Dan lagi, kau masih tetap suka jus jeruk. Sama seperti dulu."

Kurapika menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Leorio, "Aku membawa berkasnya Leorio. Untuk kali ini tolong bayarkan makananku."

Kurapika dengan cepat memasuki mobil sedan putih miliknya. Sepertinya dia akan terlambat hari ini. Tapi, mungkin Killua akan memaafkannya. Setelah sampai ke sebuah gedung besar, Kurapika segera berlari keluar dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan dengan cepat memasuki lift. Ia menekan tombol 5.

Setelah sampai ke depan pintu ruang kerja Killua, Kurapika segera mengetuk beberapa kali kemudian memasuki ruang itu, "Maaf aku terlambat. Hari ini aku membawa sup kentang kesukaanmu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan Kurapika, "Terima kasih banyak. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa kau sudah mengunjungi pasien istimewamu itu?"

"Kurasa begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti membicarakan pekerjaanku dan membicarakan pekerjaanmu saja? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan proyek kerja sama dengan perusahaan luar itu?" Balas Kurapika sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

Killua tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika. Yang ia lakukan hanya menyantap sup kentang yang di bawa oleh Kurapika untuknya. Setelah selesai menghabiskan sup itu, Killua mengambil sebotol obat kemudian meminum obat itu. Pemuda berambut silver itu berdiri kemudian menarik tangan Kurapika meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kita mau pergi kemana, Killua?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Tenang saja."

-OoO-

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, Killua. Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Kata Kurapika pada Killua. Gadis itu berjalan memasuki mobil sedan putihnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

Sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan. Memancing bukan hal yang di benci oleh Kurapika. Yang tidak ia sukai adalah ia harus menemani Killua dengan sabar selama berjam-jam sementara kerjaannya masih sangat menumpuk. Sayangnya, dia sendiri tidak memiliki hak apa-apa untuk menolak ajakan Killua. Gadis itu menunggu dengan sabar di mobilnya sambil mengisi laporan harian yang harus ia serahkan kepada Leorio. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Kurapika melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak asing memasuki mobilnya.

"Sudah lama? Maafkan aku. Biarkan aku yang mengemudi, kau bisa melanjutkan menuliskan laporan," Kata pemuda yang baru saja memasuki mobil Kurapika itu. Dengan segera, Kurapika memberikan kunci mobilnya pada pemuda itu kemudian berpindah dari kursi pengemudi ke kursi penumpang yang berada tepat di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Kuroro, bisakah kau mengemudi dengan lebih pelan? Kepalaku sedikit pusing," Pinta Kurapika pada pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, Kurapika. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Kurapika tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari bahwa Kuroro dengan segera memperlambat laju mobil mereka. Kurapika menuliskan beberapa kata terakhir pada laporannya kemudian memindahkan laporan-laporan itu ke bangku belakang. Gadis itu menatap sang pengemudi, "Kuroro, apa kau tidak merasa cemburu sedikitpun? Kau tidak takut aku tertarik dengan pemuda bernama Killua itu?" Tanya Kurapika pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Pemuda bernama Kuroro itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Tak seorangpun yang bisa membuatmu cemburu, marah, mendendam atau tamak kecuali kau mengizinkannya."

Kurapika tidak menjawab kalimat Kuroro. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat ketika membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja di terimanya, "Kuroro, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit sekarang? Tiba-tiba saja Leorio memintaku mengantarkan laporan itu."

"Tentu saja."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu memutar haluan mereka. Untung saja lokasi mereka tidak berada terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Kurapika bekerja sehingga mereka bisa segera kembali dengan cepat, "Bagaimana dengan pasien istimewamu itu? Apa dia sudah lebih baik? Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini semua?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kuroro."

Setelah Kuroro menghentikan mobil, Kurapika segera mengambil berkas-berkas yang harus ia serahkan pada Leorio. Gadis itu mengecup singkat pipi Kuroro kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di mobil. Kuroro memandangi Kurapika yang berjalan menjauh. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah. Andai saja wajah Kurapika tidak mirip dengan seorang gadis bernama Aya itu, tentunya Kurapika tidak akan sesibuk sekarang.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Kurapika kembali. Gadis itu memasuki mobil kemudian langsung meminta Kuroro untuk membawanya pulang. Dengan senang hati Kuroro melakukan permintaan Kurapika. Pemuda itu memang ingin gadis yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu segera beristirahat. Dengan cepat Kuroro menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Berharap ia dapat segera membawa istri tercintanya pulang. Sayang sekali sepertinya janji makan malam mereka harus di tunda.

-OoO-

Flashback:

Kurapika memandang pemuda berambut silver di hadapannya. Berkali-kali pemuda itu berusaha melakukan bunuh diri. Untung saja pihak kepolisian dapat menolong pemuda itu. Kini, pemuda itu berada di ruang terapi bersama Kurapika. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih belum sadar setelah ia di bius beberapa saat yang lalu. Kurapika sedikit prihatin dengan keadaan pemuda di hadapannya. Gadis itu berjalan mengambil beberapa berkas yang ada di meja Leorio.

"Namanya Killua. Mendapatkan tekanan batin kuat akibat di tinggalkan sang kekasih. Menjadi stress berkepanjangan karena kekasihnya meninggal tiga minggu yang lalu, dan menjadi paranoid dengan semua benda berwarna pink," Gumam Kurapika sambil membaca dokumen itu. Sungguh aneh. Baru sekali ini Kurapika melihat penyakit kejiwaan yang seperti ini, "Menurut pemuda itu sendiri, dia sering di panggil oleh arwah kekasihnya, oleh sebab itu dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

Kurapika meninggalkan dokumen-dokumen itu di atas meja kemudian kembali memperhatikan si pemuda, "Di lihat dari manapun, pemuda ini terlalu tampan untuk ukuran orang yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan."

Kurapika memperhatikan mata pemuda itu. Mata itu mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Awalnya pemuda bernama Killua itu menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan, namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi bahagia. Kurapika menjadi kebingungan di buatnya. Pemuda bernama Killua itu langsung memeluk Kurapika erat.

"Aya! Aku benar! Kau belum mati. Aku masih dapat memelukmu seperti ini. Kau benar-benar masih hidup. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Ma-maaf tuan, bisakah anda melepaskan pelukan anda? Si-siapa Aya itu?"

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang Kurapika, "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

BRAK!

Killua dan Kurapika secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu. Kurapika tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Leorio, paling tidak sekarang dia memiliki alasan untuk mengambil jarak dari pemuda yang tadi sempat memeluknya. Gadis berambut pirang itu segera berjalan mendekati sang dokter, "Pak dokter, sepertinya kita perlu bicara sebentar."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sudah sangat yakin kalau akan memberitahukanmu kabar mengejutkan ini."

Dengan pelan Kurapika menutup pintu dan meninggalkan pemuda bernama Killua itu sendirian. Gadis itu merapatkan dirinya ke tembok kemudian menatap sahabatnya, "Ada apa Leorio?"

"Kau harus melihat ini. Pimpinan rumah sakit sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Kurapika menerima selembar foto yang di berikan oleh Leorio. Mata Kurapika terbelalak dengan sempurna. Sungguh mengejutkan! Bagaimana mungkin di dunia ini kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mirip tanpa adanya ikatan darah? Mata Kurapika memperhatikan foto yang ada di genggamannya dengan seksama. Tampak seorang gadis manis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata onyx bersama seorang pemuda berambut perak. Sekilas, Kurapika seakan melihat pantulan dirinya dari foto tersebut. Mirip sekali. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah warna mata dan panjang rambut.

"Mengejutkan sekali bukan?" Kata Leorio sambil mengambil kembali foto Killua, "Kau harus tahu kalau Killua adalah cucu dari pemilik rumah sakit. Melihat kemiripanmu dengan gadis bernama Aya itu, pimpinan memutuskan untuk membuat skenario kecil."

"Jangan bodoh! Aku sudah menikah, dan pernikahanku baru berjalan tiga bulan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Leorio! Kau gila! Bukankah kau sahabatku? Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" Balas Kurapika geram.

"Aku tahu! Aku sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Hanya saja, ini demi menyelamatkan nyawa Killua. Kalau kau mau berperan sebagai kekasihnya dengan baik, mungkin saja pemuda bernama Killua itu akan berhenti melakukan percobaan bunuh diri."

Kurapika menghela nafas berat, "Aku akan melakukannya kalau kau mendapatkan izin dari Kuroro. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh."

"Aku yang akan berbicara kepada Kuroro. Kau tenang saja, Kurapika."

End Flashback. . . .

-OoO-

Kurapika memperbaiki posisi selempang tasnya yang menurun sedikit. Sesekali gadis itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Ironis sekali. Gadis itu harus memilih antara suaminya sendiri, dengan pasien istimewa yang harus ia rawat. Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah merencanakan acara natal kecil-kecilan bersama Kuroro, tapi tiba-tiba saja Killua mengajaknya untuk merayakan natal bersama-sama. Memilih satu di antara dua pilihan selalu menjadi hal yang sulit ketimbang memilih satu di antara tiga pilihan. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Kurapika."

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Oh, Kuroro. Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Kurapika kemudian menyodorkan sekantong belanjaan berisi banya makanan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menikmati makan siang bersamamu. Entah sejak kapan aku merasa ada jurang pemisah antara aku dan istriku sendiri."

Kurapika menyadari sepenuhnya apa maksud dari perkataan Kuroro. Gadis itu tertunduk, "Maaf. Apa sebaiknya aku berhenti menjadi perawatnya? Aku merasa bersalah, Kuroro. Sungguh! Seakan-akan aku menjadi seorang istri yang tidak benar dan selingkuh di depan mata suaminya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pekerjaanmu sangat mulia. Buktinya, selama dua bulan ini pemuda itu tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku. Bisakah kau menepati janjimu sekali ini saja?" Tanya Kuroro sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu menatap lurus Kurapika.

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan melewatkan malam natal bersamaku, bukan dengan pemuda itu."

DEG!

Jantung Kurapika berdetak lebih kencang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kalau ia menyetujui ajakan Kuroro, berarti dia harus membatalkan janjinya dengan Killua. Bagaimana cara agar ia dapat membatalkan janji itu? Di tengah-tengah kerisauannya, Kurapika mengambil sebuah keputusan. Tanpa memikirkan akibat yang akan ia terima ke depannya. Satu hal yang ia yakini, Suaminya lebih penting dari pada pemuda bernama Killua itu. Bersamaan dengan di ambilnya keputusan itu, Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Terima kasih, Kurapika."

-OoO-

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengajakku kemari. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali kita datang ke kafe ini," Ujar Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Ya. Saat itu kau hampir saja membuatku melemparkan gelas jusku ke wajahmu. Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa waktu itu kau sampai menatapku dengan tatapan aneh itu."

Kuroro tersenyum lembut, "Aku hanya tidak percaya bisa melihat seorang malaikat datang merendahkan dirinya di kafe buatan manusia."

Kuroro mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pelayan yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya hendak mencatat pesanan, "Tolong jus jeruk dan kopi panas."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kuroro kembali menatap Kurapika. Pemuda itu melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah gadisnya, "Kau masih suka jus jeruk bukan?"

"Tentu saja," Jawab Kurapika.

Kuroro tertawa kemudian menatap Kurapika sekali lagi, "Tutup matamu."

Kurapika dengan segera menutup matanya. Bahagia. Satu kata itu cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang sedang di rasakan oleh Kurapika. Ketika gadis itu menutup matanya, gambaran-gambaran masa lalu seakan terputar ulang. Ia teringat kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Kuroro, kencan pertama mereka, dan hari di mana Kuroro melamar Kurapika. Semua itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Buka matamu."

Kurapika membuka matanya. Ia memandang Kuroro. Rasanya tidak ada yang berbeda. Gadis itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Kuroro. Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya kemudian melihat kalung berbentuk hati kecil berhiaskan baerlian-berlian kecil di atasnya, "Te-terima kasih Kuroro."

"Sama-sama. Kau ingat hari ini bukan? Jangan katakan kau melupakannya," Ujar Kuroro sambil menatap Kurapika, "Di malam natal, aku bertemu denganmu. Di malam natal, aku melamarmu. Dan di malam natal kali ini, aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu."

Air mata Kurapika tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Tetes-tetes air mata membasahi pipi gadis itu. Apa Kurapika dapat membalas semua yang telah Kuroro lakukan kepadanya? Kurapika mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan tangan besar dan kekar mengelus pipinya pelan, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Jangan menangis. Akan terlihat sangat bodoh. Aku tahu kau merasakan rasa bahagia dan merasa bahwa kau tidak dapat membalas apa yang telah aku perbuat. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, dengan membuatmu bahagia saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Katakan dengan perbuatan maka kata-kata menjadi tidak di perlukan."

Mendengar perkataan Kuroro, air mata Kurapika semakin tidak terbendung. Gadis itu memeluk Kuroro dengan erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Pemuda itu membalas pelukan Kurapika dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya mengelus puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Selamat natal, Kurapika."

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Hi, Sends kembali membawa fic. Apa di chapter pertama ini kurang jelas? Sends minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas segala kekurangan fic ini. Akhir kata, seperti biasanya Sends ngemis2 review. #plak


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: In my Memory

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOC

Killua menatap jalan raya yang di basahi air hujan. Tangannya bergerak menghapuskan embun pada jendela kaca yang membatasi dirinya dengan dunia yang berada di luar sana. Sesekali matanya terpaku pada beberapa orang yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel mereka. Cuaca yang tidak menentu seperti ini benar-benar memuakkan. Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada secangkir kopi yang terletak tepat di samping tangan kanannya. Pemuda yang tampak misterius itu menyeruput kopinya yang masih hangat ketika telinganya mendengar bunyi hujan yang semakin lebat.

"Permisi tuan, apa anda butuh sesuatu? Misalnya tambahan snack, mungkin?" Tanya seorang pelayan berkemeja cyan pada Killua. Gadis itu menatap Killua dengan tatapan mengiba. Tangan gadis itu meremas kuat ujung nampan yang ia pegang. Sedikit keraguan terdengar dari nada bicara pelayan itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi, bisakah kau mencari sesuatu yang bisa aku baca?"

"Tentu saja," Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah, "Kalau anda butuh bantuan lain, anda bisa langsung memanggilku."

Pelayan itu menjauh dari Killua kemudian ia memberikan kode kepada temannya. Sungguh membingungkan, dan aneh. Pemuda itu sudah duduk di kafe sejak dua jam yang lalu namun sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa selain bergumam dan memandangi jalan raya. Sudah beberapa kali gadis itu memandangi sang pemuda yang tampak sangat kalut. Setelah menerima majalah dari temannya, gadis pelayan itu berjalan mendekati Killua. Dengan pelan, gadis itu meletakkan majalah di depan meja Killua. Gadis itu sempat melihat Killua tersentak kaget.

"Terima kasih," Kata Killua sambil menatap mata gadis itu.

"Sama-sama," Jawab gadis itu. Gadis itu menatap bola mata si pemuda dalam. Tampaknya ia mengenali pemuda yang sedang menatapnya. Ya! Sepertinya tidak salah lagi. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada si pemuda, "Ma-maafkan aku, tapi apa benar anda yang bernama Killua?"

Killua membalas tatapan gadis itu. Apa dia mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya? Rasanya tidak. Tapi, apa gadis itu mengenalnya? Killua mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke majalah yang ia baca, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Anda memang tidak mengenalku. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasku."

Gadis itu pergi dari hadapan Killua. Sungguh aneh. Apa gadis itu gila? Tugas apa lagi yang harus ia selesaikan selain melayani tamu dengan sebaik-baiknya? Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu kembali menghampiri Killua dengan membawa sebuah dompet dan kamera digital yang terbungkus dengan rapi dengan sebuah plastik bening. Killua menatap benda-benda itu dengan mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan dompet dan kamera itu dari dalam kantong. Matanya menyelidiki setiap bagian benda-benda itu. Baik. Tidak ada sedikitpun yang lecet.

"Aku sudah menunggu anda selama ini. Kapan terakhir kali anda kemari? Kalau tidak salah, sudah hampir 9 bulan yang lalu. Tidak mudah mempertahankan benda itu di sini. Beberapa pelayan malah mendesakku untuk segera membuang benda-benda itu. Tapi, aku yang menyaksikan semua kejadian itu dari awal. Aku tahu benda itu berharga bagimu, jadi aku menyimpannya untukmu. Aku sempat merasa kebingungan kenapa anda bisa meninggalkan benda berharga itu di sini," Kata gadis itu menjelaskan. Ia melihat ekspresi datar Killua. Seakan tersadar, gadis itu segera berdehem kemudian memohon diri.

Killua menatap kamera digital berwarna perak yang ada di genggamannya. Tiba-tiba telinganya mendegar suara yang sudah sangat familier di telinganya.

"Maafkan aku, Killua. Tadi aku terjebak di kereta sehingga aku harus menunggu kereta berikutnya untuk kembali. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak lama. Hanya saja aku sedikit bosan. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," Balas Killua. Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya lama, setelah itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasanmu saja."

Kurapika terpenjat. Entah kebohongan apa lagi yang perlu di katakan olehnya untuk tetap mempertahankan sandiwara ini, "A-apa maksudmu, Killua? Apa kau demam? Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Jawab Kurapika. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" Ujar Killua. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, "Aku melihatmu. Di kafe ini bersama pemuda lain di malam natal. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

Lidah Kurapika terasa kelu. Ia tidak dapat membalas kalimat-kalimat Killua seperti biasanya. Berbohong bukan hal yang baik saat ini. Semuanya pasti akan terbongkar, cepat atau lambat. Kurapika sudah tahu hal itu. Kini, tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia perbuat.

"Sebenarnya," Kata Kurapika dengan ragu, "Aku sudah menikah dengan pemuda itu."

-OoO-

Sebulan berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhir Kurapika dengan Killua di kafe. Sejak itu pula Kurapika sama sekali tidak menghubungi maupun menjumpai pemuda itu. Baginya, hal itu merupakan salah satu kenangan pahit yang entah mengapa perlahan-lahan menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Selama sebulan ini dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi melakukan apapun. Sebagai seorang perawat, dia merasa gagal. Di mana bukti nyata kode etiknya? Bukankah seorang perawat harus merawat pasien dengan baik?

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika tersentak. Pensil yang ia pegang tidak sengaja terjatuh. Gadis pirang itu menunduk kemudian mengambil kembali pensilnya. Matanya memandang laporan kesehatan yang menumpuk di hadapannya. Sejak hari itu, tugas Kurapika di berikan kepada perawat lain. Kurapika segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Gadis itu mengngkat wajahnya dan melihat Ponzu menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau aneh, Kurapika. Apa itu semua berhubungan dengan Killua?" Tanya Ponzu. Gadis itu menarik kursi yang berada di hadapan Kurapika kemudian duduk. Ia memberikan beberapa bungkus vitamin kepada Kurapika kemudian memandang sahabatnya tersebut, "Kau pucat sekali. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah Killua itu."

Kurapika mendenguskan nafas berat, "Kau selalu menggunakan alasan yang sama. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik semua perbuatan baikmu ini, Ponzu."

Gadis bernama ponzu itu tertawa, "Aku memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong padamu, Kurapika. Sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir padamu. Aku tidak berbohong, kau memang tampak pucat. Untuk pernyataan terakhir sebenarnya kau benar. Aku tahu kau tidak suka membicarakan hal yang sudah berlalu, apalagi yang kurang menyenangkan bagimu. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini, Kurapika. Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Mungkin itu akan lebih membantu."

"Aku percaya padamu Ponzu. Aku hanya benar-benar tidak mengerti dan kebingungan."

"Apa yang tidak bisa kau mengerti itu? Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Sejujurnya aku datang kesini untuk memintamu mengambil kembali pekerjaan itu. Perawat Killua yang sekarang sungguh menyebalkan. Terkadang gadis itu kembali tanpa membawa hasil apa-apa. Maksudku, Killua sama sekali tidak mau meminum obatnya."

Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis pirang itu menuliskan laporannya kembali. Ponzu menatap sahabatnya. Sepertinya akan sulit meminta temannya itu untuk kembali menjadi perawat Killua. Apakah dia harus berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa keadaan Killua sedang memburuk? Tidak. Sepertinya hal itu tidak akan memberikan pengaruh apa-apa.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu melihatku bersama Kuroro. Dengan terpaksa aku mengakui bahwa aku sudah menikah. Ketika Killua mendengarnya, pemuda itu tersenyum. Bukankah itu menyebalkan? Maksudku, apakah dia tidak berusaha membela dirinya yang seakan-akan sedang aku permainkan?" Kata Kurapika. Gadis itu berhenti menuliskan laporannya kemudian memainkan pensil kayu miliknya.

"Apa yang di katakan Killua padamu?"

"Dia hanya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkanku. Pemuda itu benar-benar sudah gila dan aku takut. Bukankah dulu dia yang mau mempertahankan 'Aya' agar tetap berada di sisinya?"

Ponzu tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada Kurapika. Gadis pirang itu memperhatikan dengan seksama foto tersebut. Foto itu tampak lusuh dan warnanya sudah tidak menarik lagi. Terlihat seorang ibu muda sedang menggendong seorang bayi perempuan, sementara suaminya tersenyum lembut memperhatikan sang buah hati. Satu hal yang di sadari oleh Kurapika ketika melihat foto tersebut-Sang suami tidak memiliki lengan yang normal.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Kedua orang tuaku. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Aku harap kau bisa menarik suatu kesimpulan dari foto ini, Kurapika," Kata Ponzu sambil tersenyum simpul. Gadis itu berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Ponzu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian tersenyum, "Cinta bukan mencari seseorang yang sempurna tapi menemukan seseorang yang mampu menjadikanmu sempurna."

Kurapika memperhatikan pintu ruangannya di tutup secara perlahan. Sungguh aneh. Apa yang di maksudkan oleh Ponzu sebenarnya? Apa sahabatnya itu berusaha menyimpulkan bahwa Kurapika telah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bernama Killua itu? Kurapika mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian melanjutkan laporan-laporan yang belum selesai ia kerjakan. Sungguh tidak pantas bagi seorang wanita yang telah bersuami memikirkan pemuda lain.

-OoO-

Killua duduk sambil memandangi keindahan malam York Shin melalui jendela kamarnya. Sebulan sudah semenjak pemuda itu meninggalkan kekasihnya di kafe. Sesekali pemuda itu menatap kamera digital silver dan dompet hitam yang terletak di samping ranjangnya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh benda-benda itu lagi sejak ia meninggalkan kafe.

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan. Arah pandangnya tidak lepas dari kamera digital berwarna perak yang ia dapatkan sebulan yang lalu. Rasa penasaran mulai memenuhinya. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu menyalakan kamera tersebut. Jarinya menekan tombol file kemudian kamera tersebut menampilkan gambar segelas jus apel segar yang di sajikan beserta roti bakar. Pemuda berambut silver itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di sofa kemudian menekan tombol next. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut. Ia melihat foto dirinya bersama seorang gadis di kafe. Wajah pemuda itu tampak lebih muda beberapa tahun.

Killua melihat foto-foto tersebut. Gadis itu sungguh menarik. Untuk beberapa saat Killua mengingat kejadian-kejadian saat itu. Kenapa selama ini dia seperti melupakan segalanya? Pemuda itu terus melihat foto-foto yang terabadikan pada kamera tersebut. Senyum Killua mengembang dengan sempurna. Pemuda itu tertawa melihat foto kekasihnya dengan wajah berlumuran krim di sebuah kafe. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu tersentak. Tangannya memencet tombol-tombol untuk melihat gambar-gambar selanjutnya. Sebagian besar latar foto mereka adalah di sebuah kafe yang sama.

Pemuda itu mematikan kembali kameranya. Tangannya beralih kepada dompet hitam yang berada di sisi kirinya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan isi dompet tersebut. Sama sekali tidak terdapat selembar uangpun di sana. Pemuda itu hanya mendapatkan foto-foto di dalamnya. Killua menarik foto tersebut keluar. Secara tidak sengaja, pemuda itu menjatuhkan secarik kertas. Ia memungut kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya.

"Take one day. The most beautiful that you have. It has the color, and you will never forget," Gumam Killua. Pemuda itu melipat kembali kertas tersebut kemudian menyimpannya kembali, "Aya memang tidak pernah kehabisan kata-kata."

Pemuda itu secara tidak sengaja menemukan sobekan koran terselip di bagian belakang dompet tersebut. Ia kemudian membuka lipatan-lipatan tersebut kemudian membacanya.

DEG!

Matanya membelalak sempura. Kata demi kata yang ia baca benar-benar membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Seorang gadis di temukan meninggal di apartemennya sendiri. Berbagai kejadian tiba-tiba muncul kembali di benaknya. Killua tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari pipinya basah karena air mata. Dengan segera, pemuda itu menghapus air matanya.

"Gadis itu meninggal sambil memeluk boneka merah muda pemberian mantan kekasihnya," Lirih Killua.

-OoO-

"Killua?"

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Aya? Kaukah itu? Di mana kau?"

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang bermata onyx memanggilnya. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan mendekati sang gadis.

"Kau sedang bermimpi," Kata gadis itu sambil tertawa, "Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku percaya kau tidak gila. Kau hanya belum bisa merelakan kepergianku."

"Kau sudah mati. Tapi kenapa aku masih bisa menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini?" Tanya Killua. Pemuda itu mempererat genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Karena kau sedang bermimpi," Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Killua. Seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku waktu itu. Aku berbohong padamu. Pemuda itu sama sekali bukan kekasihku."

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan yang ingin aku dengar, Killua. Waktuku tidak lama," Kata Gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangannya memegang erat tangan Killua, "Terima kasih karena kau masih mau mengingatku. Setelah kau terbangun nanti, aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Killua.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau bahagia, Killua," Gadis bernama Aya itu melepaskan tangan Killua. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur, "Kau harus berjanji padaku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Killua menatap gadis itu. Perlahan-lahan sosok gadis itu menghilang. Seiring dengan menghilangnya sosok gadis itu, kesadaran Killua kembali. Killua membuka matanya kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Sinar mentari pagi menembus jendela kamarnya. Killua dapat mengingat dengan jelas mimpinya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah senyuman gadis itu. Killua mengambil kamera digital berwarna silver yang terletak di sampingnya kemudian menghapus semua foto kenangannya bersama Aya.

"Aku berjanji akan mencari kebahagiaanku, Aya."

-OoO-

Ponsel Kurapika tiba-tiba berbunyi. Gadis itu menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Kurapika meraih ponselnya dengan cepat kemudian menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Kurapika?" Terdengar suara Killua dari seberang sana, "Kau sudah makan?"

Kurapika mengerutkan keningnya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Nada bicara Killua terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Hal yang lebih membuat Kurapika terkejut adalah Killua memanggilnya dengan namanya. Tidak sekalipun pemuda itu memanggil Kurapika dengan namanya sendiri.

"Kau menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?" Balas Kurapika ragu. Sudah sebulan sejak terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Killua dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa canggung.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku ingin kau menolongku sekali ini saja."

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau membukakan pintu apartemenmu?"

Kurapika terpenjat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah memberikan alamat rumahnya kepada Killua. Tapi dari mana pemuda itu bisa mendapatkannya? Dengan ragu gadis itu turun dari ranjangnya. Ia menggunakan sendal rumahnya kemudian berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Hai. Sudah lama sekali, bukan? Apa kau masih mengingatku?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu," Jawab Kurapika sambil mempersilahkan Killua untuk memasuki apartemennya.

Pemuda berambut silver itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu. Ia duduk di sofa berwarna biru tua kemudian memandang ke sekelilingnya. Apartemen Kurapika benar-benar rapi di matanya.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu, Killua?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar di sini? Aku hanya ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

Dengan ragu, Kurapika berjalan mendekati Killua. Gadis itu duduk dengan menjaga jaraknya dengan pemuda itu. "Ada apa?"

Killua tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan beberapa hal padamu. Yang pertama, aku sudah tidak 'gila' seperti yang kau pikirkan. Yang kedua, aku mau berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau marawatku selama ini. Yang terakhir, aku rasa aku mulai tertarik denganmu."

Kurapika sedikit terkejut. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Killua. Normal. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu. "Killua, apa kau sedang sakit? Sepertinya aku harus menemanimu ke dokter malam ini juga."

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku bercanda. Tapi tidak seperti itu. Aku baru menyadarinya kemarin. Aya yang ada di ingatanku adalah gadis yang selalu merawatku ketika aku sakit, menemaniku berbelanja, dan membawakan bekal kepadaku. Aku sempat melupakan Aya yang tersenyum untukku, dan melengkapi hidupku saat itu," Kata Killua menjelaskan. Pemuda itu menangkap ekspresi aneh dari gadis itu.

Killua tersenyum lirih, "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan suamimu itu. Aku akan berusaha mengejar kebahagiaanku sendiri. Terkesan egois mungkin, tapi aku melakukannya demi seseorang. Jadi, maukah kau memulai semuanya dari awal? Hanya Killua dan Kurapika. Bukan 'Aya'."

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu lagi, Killua. Aku pasti akan memberikan kesempatan itu padamu. Kemarin, kami sudah memutuskan untuk saling berpisah."

-OoO-

Epilog:

Kuroro memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Rasanya bahagia sekali bila gadis yang kau taksir mengajakmu keluar. Setidaknya begitulah perasaan Kuroro Lucifer, walaupun ia tahu bahwa gadis yang ia taksir sejak lama itu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Pemuda tampan itu meninggalkan toilet khusus lelaki itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia duduk menunggu di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di sudut ruangan. Tidak beberapa kemudian, pemuda itu melihat gadis yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, Kuroro?" Kata gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang," Kata Kuroro berdusta.

Gadis yang ada di hadapannya mulai tertawa kecil kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kuroro, "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan memberimu kejutan bukan? Kita hanya perlu menunggu beberapa saat. Aku sudah menyelidiki orang itu selama beberapa waktu."

"Kejutan? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Gadis itu berteriak, "Lihat! Kau bisa melihat gadis itu? Kami benar-benar mirip bukan? Apa kau bisa melihat gadis berambut pirang pendek di sana?"

Kuroro mengikuti arah pandang gadis yang ia sukai itu. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sungguh di luar dugaan! Dalam hati, pemuda itu berterima kasih kepada Tuhan. Apakah ini jalan yang Dia bukakan? Apabila Kuroro tidak dapat memiliki gadis bernama Aya itu, dia mendapatkan orang lain yang persis dengan gadis yang ia sukai. Benar-benar beruntung.

"Kuroro, aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku. Sebelumnya, aku sudah membuat janji dengan Killua. Kau tahu? Dia berjanji akan memberikan boneka berwarna pink besar untukku."

Kuroro memandangi kepergian Aya. Matanya kembali memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang pendek yang berada tidak jauh dari mejanya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu melihat sang gadis menyeruput jus jeruk. Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mereka bertemu.

Kuroro tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu, hingga pada akhirnya gadis itu meninggalkan kafe. Tiba-tiba Kuroro mendengar bunyi ponselnya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat teleponnya. Dari seberang sana, ia mendengar suara Aya. Gadis itu menangis terisak sambil terus menggumankan nama Killua dan kata putus. Kuroro mengambil kesimpulan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Seharusnya, pemuda itu merasa senang. Tapi tidak setelah Kuroro bertemu dengan gadis berambut pirang pendek itu.

THE END

Kay Lucyifniyx: Maafkan Sends, pairing kali ini KilluKura aja yah? #plak Makasih udah mau ngereview.

Govinda Miura: Makasih udh review :)

M404: iya, ini udah di lanjut. Hutang aku lunas yah. XD

LucaBlightIsPUCA: Makasih review dan masukannya. :)

Review please


End file.
